


Старый огонь

by Catalpah



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Kenshin needs a hug (and gets one), M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24568753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catalpah/pseuds/Catalpah
Summary: Кеншин покинул Токио вскоре после истории с Эниши и вновь отправился странствовать.Однако, на этот раз Хико Сейджуро решил вмешаться в жизнь непутевого ученика, прежде чем тот наломает очередных дров.
Relationships: Hiko Seijuurou/Himura Kenshin, Past Himura Kenshin/Kamiya Kaoru
Kudos: 4





	Старый огонь

Кеншин покинул Токио в конце осени.  
Он ожидал боли, когда за спиной захлопнулась дверь Камия-додзе, но на душе лишь немного потяжелело. Остатки способности испытывать боль он истратил на несколько последних разговоров — в этот раз он как следует простился не только с Каору.

За городом лежал малолюдный северный тракт: осень выдалась холодной, путников было немного. Кеншин плотнее запахнул теплое хаори, проверил сакабато на поясе и двинулся прочь.

_— Каору-доно, спасибо что заботились обо мне. — слова ранили, как шипы, их приходилось вырывать из кровоточащего горла. Ее они ранили тоже.  
— Ты все-таки уходишь.  
Она повзрослела. Больше не плакала от горя и обиды. Она столько перенесла по его вине, а он даже не может остаться и утешить ее.  
— У вашего покорного слуги есть… неоконченные дела. Боюсь, он больше не сможет наслаждаться покоем Камия-додзе и вашей добротой.  
— Ты вернешься?  
— Если вам понадобится помощь… Или вы изволите пригласить вашего покорного слугу на свою свадьбу, пришлите весточку онивабан. Они найдут способ со мной связаться.  
Ее глаза сверкнули яростью, которая мгновенно улеглась.  
— Вот значит как.  
Она двигалась быстро, но не быстрее его врагов. Кеншин мог бы уклониться, но не посмел. Он ожидал удара, ее объятие оказалось больнее. Ее тело было зазубренным клинком, а он — сплошной раной, истекающей кровью в ее крепких руках.  
— Ты не передумаешь?  
Он заставил себя обмякнуть, выровнял дыхание, унял дрожь. Сердце болело, но это ничего не меняло. Он обнял ее в последний раз, вдохнул ее запах, пропустил сквозь пальцы прядь мягких волос.  
— Ваш покорный слуга хотел бы встретить вас в иной жизни и прожить ее вместе с вами, Каору-доно. Но в этой подобное счастье для него невозможно.  
Он почувствовал, как оборвалась тонкая нить ее надежды. Каору невольно прижалась к нему сильнее, уткнулась в шею, ища защиты, но тут же опомнилась. Ее руки скользнули вниз и замерли. Он заставил себя сидеть смирно и дышать. Самое тяжелое упражнение за многие годы.  
Каору сделала еще два вдоха, прежде чем подняла голову и отодвинулась. На воротнике стыло пятно от ее слез — и холод от него проникал глубоко под кожу, как не смог бы ни один осенний ветер.  
Каору улыбалась. Она была настолько сильнее него, способного лишь сидеть с безучастным видом и ждать.  
— Осень выдалась холодной, ты простудишься в своих обносках. Я дам тебе в дорогу папино хаори.  
Кеншин склонился в поклоне, не в силах больше держать лицо.  
— Благодарю за доброту._

Хаори грело, но Кеншин не чувствовал тепла. Онемевшее сердце молчало, дорога блестела первой изморозью и казалась бесконечной. Он сделал новый шаг, уже чувствуя себя усталым, и шел почти без остановок до самой зимы.


End file.
